User blog:Necron Jesus/Sci-Fi Special Forces Battle Royale
Ooh, it's good to be back. Completely forgot I was doing this and moved on with life, hopefully I can get back on track. Anyway. Sci-Fi depicts universes beyond our own, show casing how an increase of technology can change everything: Of course, warfare is certainly present in Sci-Fi, with battles across space and planets insuing: Like comics and manga, Sci-Fi can be the exact same as our timeline, to balls to the walls universe destruction: Though, when there is war. Special Forces may be needed. Whether they are Elitely trained to protect high leaders, or units deployed similar to our own SOF. And we shall see, which one of these shall come out on top. ' Tau Fire Warriors:' ' ' Trained from birth, these warriors, deployed in strike teams and breacher teams, these Tau usually go into battle alongside their bretherin and battle agaunst the enemies of the Tau Empire. Both teams are heavily trained, breachers for close quarters and the strike teams as shocktroops. Ghost Recon(Future Warrior): ' ' A four-man team, Ghost Recon serves as a special operations force in the United States Army, primarily a stealth team, Ghost Recon battled the Mercenaries of Raven's Rock across Russia. Ghost Recon served as stealth operations and managed to overcome their enemies with their stealth technology. Death Troopers(Star Wars Canon): Serving in the Galactic Empire, the Imperial Death Troopers would bring discomfort to the rebellion troops during the Galactic Civil War. Wearing all black, the Death Troopers separated from the regular Imperial Stormtroopers, serving as an elite force, protecting Admirals and the like and going out on the field sometimes. The Death Troopers primary moment of combat, was during the Battle of Scarif. B-X Series Commando Droids: The Commando Droids, a stealth unit for the Separtists, served during the Clone Wars against the Galactic Republic. These Droids were programmed to be the best of the best, serving as snipers, performing raids and even taking on some Jedi themselves! The B-X Series were only topped by the best Clones and the Jedi. Brute Stalkers: Serving as the Jiralhanae special forces unit in the Covenant, the Brute Stalkers are made for guarding and stealth. These brutes usually use cloaking devices in battle. Though they are Brutes, they're stealth skills are moderate and aren't your average Jiralhane. Theron Guard: Bold (Ctrl+B) The Theron Guard, the elite of the Locust Horde. Protecting General RAAM during the COG-Locust Wars, the Theron's perform raid tactics against the enemy, similar to Commandos of today. Boomers and Drones are the hammer and anvil, while the Therons are the scalpel of the Locust Horde. The Tau Fire Warriors VS Ghost Recon VS The Death Troopers VS The B-X Series Commando Droids VS The Brute Stalkers VS The Theron Guard 'Notes for this battle' I've decided to put the Notes early into the blog, so they are easier to find. '- If you will vote, I heavily recommend writing a short, seven sentences explaining who wins. Edges are fine, but since we are dealing with Six different opponents, each with their own weapons and traits. I find 7 sentences to be easier, but go all out!' '- Make sure there aren't too many grammar errors.' '- Give each faction a place. For example, the Therons may be last place, while Ghost Recon could be first place and the Fire Warriors could be second place.' '- If the summaries and weapons aren't enough, I'd recommend searching each warrior in a respective wiki(Use Halopedia and Lexicanum instead of the Warhammer and Halo Wikis).' '- Voting ends on the 23rd of October.' '- Each combatant will be given 4 members' '- Battle will take place in an abandoned and suburban town' Now enough monologing, it's time to find out. ''' '''WHO IS DEADLIEST! 'Warrior Summary' 'Tau Fire Warriors:' (Taken from Lexicanum) Having been bred and trained to be soldiers at birth, Tau Fire Warriors strictly follow both the Greater Good and the Code of Fire and represent the best fighters of their species.[4c] They are soldiers outfitted with a wide variety of advanced technology. Their main firearm is the Pulse Rifle, although they do sometimes use Pulse Carbines. As basic infantry, they are deployed in smaller numbers than other races' infantry because of the superior firepower they can bring to bear. Fire Warriors are known to be efficient, professional, but cautious fighters. Often deployed from a Devilfish APC, they are able to rapidly deploy and way down withering barrages of fire against their foes. The basic team is made up of six Fire Warriors, but it is not uncommon for them to contain up to twelve including a Shas'uiteam leader, as well as Gun Drones and Shield Drones. 'Ghost Recon(Future Soldier):' Ghost Recon is a four-man team, call-sign is "Hunter", comprising of Ghost Lead Captain Cedric Ferguson, Staff Sergeant John Kozak, Master Sergeant Robert "Pepper" Bonifacio, and Sergeant First Class Jimmy "30K" Ellison. When on missions, they are under the supervision of Scott Mitchell. After a bomb in Nicaragua kills another Ghost team, Mitchell sends Hunter to Bolivia so they can retrieve an arms dealer who has information on the bomb. After saving him the trail leads them to a refugee camp in Zambia where they eliminate a local warlord, Nigeria where they save a CIA agent from a PMC known as "Watchgate", Pakistan when the team capture a Russian arms dealer, a base in the Kola Peninsula where they destroy an arms cache, and then finally to an airport in Kaliningrad where they destroy a missile guidance system. After a nuclear missile crashes in London, causing massive damage. The launch is tracked to Dagestan which is the work of a Russian Spec ops group known as Raven's Rock, who have links to Russian Ultranationalists political elements. Hunter is sent to Dagestan to rescue a Georgian Special Forces unit who were sent to investigate the launch. During the mission, they encounter a Russian Spetsnaz team, Bodark, who has the same level of tech as the Ghosts and have allied themselves with Raven's Rock. Raven's Rock launches a coup in Russia, occupying most of the country and scattering loyal Russian forces. Hunter is sent on multiple missions to cripple Raven's Rock war effort such as securing drills for loyalists, rescuing a general and finally the deposed Russian president before escorting him to Moscow. The team kills the general coordinating the city's defenses and the coup collapses. While everyone else celebrates, Hunter finds the location of the remaining Raven's Rock leaders who started everything. The team is send on a clandestine operation to kill the remaining leadership. After finding the seventh after killing the others, the remaining leader says that the team will not kill him because the American government needs him. Mitchell call Hunter and let them know that their orders are to bring him to America and that they are not to 'touch him'. A train is heard approaching and the leader is lying on the tracks. When he calls for help, Hunter reminds him that their orders were no to 'touch him' and he is killed by the train. 'Death Troopers(Star Wars Canon):' Death troopers are an elite variant of the stormtroopers. They served as bodyguards for important Imperial officers and members of the Tarkin Initiative, as well as being used as special-mission experts. The earliest known deployment of the death troopers was in 13 BBY when they served Director Orson Krennic on his mission to find and capture Galen Erso. They would continue to protect the director until his death on the planet of Scarif at the start of the Galactic Civil War. Death troopers were selected from normal stormtroopers who excelled at their training. They were required to exceed traditional stormtrooper standards, including height and weight, and had to meet certain ideological standards. The candidates were subjected to harsh physical training and surgical enhancements. They were also trained to fight on more exotic planets. Death troopers were deployed in small groups where each member served a specialized role. Death troopers carried armor that was much more advanced than the average stormtrooper armor. The helmet had a number of advanced sensor and targeting systems. Their armor was also covered by a spray polymer called reflec, which warped electromagnetic signals commonly found in sensor arrays. This made death troopers well suited for stealth operations. 'B-X Series Commando Droids(Star Wars Legends):' (Taken from Wookiepedia) These battle droids appeared similar to the B1 battle droid series; notable changes include two white photoreceptors, in addition to the long head being shortened to half its original size. Their voices were notably different compared to the B1 series, sounding more akin to the deep voices of B2 super battle droids. Unit leaders, which were ranked as captains, were fitted with white marks on their brows and chestplates. The captain would also have a vibrosword.[4] They had the same operating abilities as B1 battle droids, with the addition of infiltration software.[1] This, along with their humanoid shape, allowed them to fit into a clone trooper's armor. In addition to this, the droids were capable of modulating their voices to match that of others, though they could not accurately copy their mannerisms or vocabulary, nor respond properly to unexpected situations outside of combat.[4] The droid commandos were built to be substantially faster and stronger than a regular battle droid, and also possessed heavier armor that was capable of withstanding multiple shots from most blasters. However, sustained barrages or a single headshot could overwhelm them, but like super battle droids and IG-100 MagnaGuards, at least one unit confronting Eeth Koth was sliced in half, but remained operational long enough for Koth to render it inoperable with a stab to the head.[4] The only real drawback of these droids was that they were far more expensive to produce than the regular infantry. This made the droids a fairly rare sight on the battlefield and thus made them to be used exclusively on special and or critical missions only. Apparently, the head was weaker than the rest of its body, as Senator Amidala was able to easily kill one by shooting it in the head with an ELG-3A royal blaster pistol, which was hardly bigger than a hold-out blaster. 'Brute Stalkers:' (Taken from Halopedia) During the Human-Covenant War in 2526 a select group of Stalkers called the Bloodstars were led by Sangheili First Blade Tel 'Szatulaifrom the Silent Shadow to hunt down the Demons.[3][4] Towards the end of the war several Stalkers participated during the Battle of Earthand Battle of Installation 00.[5][6] UNSC intel after the war on the Stalker corps was used by the Naphtali Contractor Corporation in the production of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (GEN2) Stalker variant.[7] Stalkers are commonly seen acting as spies and bodyguards for Jiralhanae Chieftains, however they have a far more covert role in the Covenant. On the battlefield, they can function as spies and assassins. Jiralhanae Stalkers often use their active camouflage to flank and ambush unsuspecting hostile forces. They also use radar jammers to confuse enemies, before charging in with Type-52 Maulers to finish them off.[2] 'Theron Guard:' The Theron Guard 'represents the elite of the Locust, head-and-shoulders above the lowly Drones in terms of equipment, intelligence, and training. They are elite Locust, assigned to commando-style raids against high-profile targets and high-level defensive missions that require the sort of precision the Therons possess. If the Drones and Boomers represent the Locust military's hammer and anvil, then the Theron Guard is most decidedly its scalpel. 'Warrior Weapons: 'Fire Warriors:' Tau Pulse Rifle= The Pulse Rifle is the standard weaponry of Tau Fire Warriors and their Shas'ui leaders. While about the size of an Imperial Lasgun, it is far more powerful. It fires a plasma pulse, which is generated when an induction field accelerates a particle which breaks down as it leaves the barrel.12 The small circular device near the end of the barrel3 - Gun Stabiliser7 - is a housing for a gyroscope that is part of an aim-stabilization system that allows the rifle to remain steady on target and angled for optimal firing at distance, regardless of factors like shaking hands.3 This helps to give pulse rifles a greater effective range than many other infantry weapons. The powercell from which it draws energy must be replaced after fifty shots.5 Pulse Rifles can also be used by Kroot Shapers.4 The Pulse Rifle was developed early in the Tau Empire's history, shortly after the end of the Mont'au. It was introduced during the Campaign of Scouring against the Orks, where it proved essential to victory.6 Longshot Pulse Rifle The Longshot Pulse Rifle is a sniper variant of the standard Pulse Rifle.1 |-|Tau Carbine= The Pulse Carbine is a compact version of the Tau Pulse Rifle, sacrificing range for portability and space for an underslung photon grenade launcher.1a2 They are frequently wielded by Tau Pathfinders1b and Gun Drones.1c |-|Photon Grenades= Photon grenades are designed to emit an extremely bright pulse of multi-spectrum light which will damage any viewing equipment or optical devices. This will blind them and make them effectively put them into a protracted state of shock, during which time they cannot defend themselves.1 Tau photon grenades are designed to emit a sonic blast and a pulse of multi-spectrum light. They can be thrown by hand or fired from a Pulse Carbine.2 The Imperium makes use of a photon grenade known as a photon flash or simply a flash grenade.3 'Ghost Recon:' FN SCAR= The Fabrique Nationale Special Operations Forces Combat Rifle (FN SCAR), is an assault rifle/battle rifle in 5.56mm NATO (SCAR-L) or 7.62 NATO (SCAR-H) designed for US Special Operations Command (SOCOM) by Belgian arms manufacturer Fabrique Nationale. The weapon has been accepted and deployed with all branches of US SOCOM, and is FN's competition for the for the US Army's successor to the M4 Carbine, competing against an advanced version of the M4, Heckler & Koch HK416, Beretta ARX-160, and the Remington ACR. |-|SR-25= The SR-25 and M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System are semi-automatic sniper rifle series made by Knight's Armament Company. |-|M67 Grenade= The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse. 'Death Troopers:' E-11D= The E-11D was a blaster rifle manufactured by BlasTech Industries used by the Galactic Empire's death troopers. Very similar in design to the E-11 blaster rifle, it featured a stock and a large-bore reinforced barrel in order to maximize its rate of fire and intensity.14 |-|DLT-19D heavy blaster rifle= The DLT-19D heavy blaster rifle2 was a long-range5 heavy blaster rifle and a variant of the DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle,2 featuring a scope and two underbarrel devices, one of which was a glowrod. Used by some of the Galactic Empire's death troopers, the DLT-19D was carried by death troopers that participated in the capture of Galen Erso6 in 13 BBY,3 with a death trooper killing Lyra Erso using a DLT-19D, and during the Battle of Scarif6 in 0 BBY,3 where the heavy blaster rifle was used to kill Chirrut Îmwe and wound Baze Malbus.6 Years later, the DLT-19D would be used by First Order Specialist stormtroopers.4 |-|C-25 fragmentation grenade= The C-25 fragmentation grenade was an explosive device manufactured by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. consisting of a sphere of baradium-impregnated detonite encased in a conductive shell, which was itself housed within a cylinder that was activated with a twist.1 It was visually very similar to the Sonic Imploder.2 The C-25 was used by the Galactic Empire's death troopers and coastal defender stormtroopers. During the Battle of Scarif, Bodhi Rook and Baze Malbus were killed by C-25 fragmentation grenades.3 'BX-Series Commando Droids:' E-5 Blaster Rifle= The E-5 blaster rifle was the standard-issue armament of the OOM and B1 battle droids and the elite BX-series droid commando. The E-5 blaster rifle was a powerful, light, but somewhat inaccurate weapon. |-|E-5s Sniper Rifle= The BAW E-5s sniper rifle was a 4-shot rifle produced by Baktoid Armor Workshop1 and used by the Battle droid assassins of the Trade Federation and the Separatist Droid Army.2 When the rogue Geonosian Gizor Dellso reactivated an army, the sniper rifle was used by his battle droids.3 Unlike its Republic counterpart, the DC-15x sniper rifle, the E-5s had additional magnification levels but suffered from a smaller magazine |-|Thermal Detonater= A thermal detonator, also known as a thermal grenade, was a highly unstable grenade-like weapon popular among military personnel, criminals, bounty hunters, and mercenaries. The thermal detonator was utilized since at least as early as 4000 BBY. 'Brute Stalkers:' Type-25 Spiker= The Type-25 Carbine is an automatic projectile weapon designed and used by the Jiralhanae. The Carbine fires long, sharp projectiles made of superheated metal, which give the weapon its common label of "Spike Rifle" or "Spiker." Two large blades made of tungsten carbide,3 an extremely strong and durable material, are mounted under the barrel of the weapon, allowing it to be used as an effective melee weapon in close quarters. The Spiker's ammunition is fed into the weapon via a small drum magazine with a 40-round capacity. The drum magazine is located on the underside of the weapon, behind the blades and in front of the trigger. The Type-25 Carbine is noted to perform admirably in a wide variety of environments; it is a widely held belief that the weapon could sit unattended for several weeks in an active latrine and still operate as issued without maintenance. The Spiker's barrel is 25.4 centimeters (10 inches) long. The Spiker was used by Jiralhanae forces during the initial skirmishes on Harvest in 2525,4 and would remain a staple weapon of the Jiralhanae throughout the Human-Covenant War. The weapon is based on the Jiralhanae's native pre-Covenant technology, and is thus far less advanced than the weaponry used by other members of the Covenant; however, its effectiveness has allowed it to compete quite well with other small arms used by the Covenant. The Type-25 Spiker was detested by the Sangheili due to its primitive origins, but the weapon was allowed to be serviced in low numbers.5 |-|Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle= he Type-50 SRS is a battery-powered directed energy weapon that fires hydrogen gas in a beam of accelerated particles at its targets. The weapon is extremely well suited for its role: it produces negligible sounds and muzzle signature while firing and has very high accuracy and range. The Type-50 SRS also excels at target penetration, maximizing its lethality, as the beam will always pass through a target completely. Although the size of the wounds inflicted on a target are small, the damage done is similar to most directed energy weapons used by the Covenant. The scope on the weapon is capable of 5 and 10 times magnification. The round section in front of the hand guard and trigger area of the weapon appears to contain the Type-50's "ammunition"; after the weapon has completed its firing sequence, the section rotates presumably to "chamber" another "round". It is classified as a Rare REQ and can be summoned in Warzone at Level 6 energy while giving 100 REQ points if sold.4 |-|Type-3 Firebomb= The Type-3 Incendiary Grenade is a multi-purposed infantry explosives munition, and can be thrown 10 meters by the average soldier. The filling contains pyrophoric alkali metal Caesium chemical compound, a stable yet hazardous chemical compound that was developed by the Jiralhanae. Upon impact with a hard surface, the casing converts to liquid form, burning at around 2200 °C (3992 °F), and causing significant damage to vehicles and infantry alike, automatically killing all nearby infantry in a 4.7 meter (15.5 foot) radius.1 The stable caesium mixture filler also escapes from the burning casing, splashing over nearby objects and causing significant damage as it burns for 4.5 seconds. 'Theron Guard:' Hammerburst Assault Rifle= Regarded as the Locust counterpart to the COG Retro Lancer, the Hammerburst has a 6-round burst fire mode and a 78-round magazine. The Hammerburst features a relatively short barrel and compact size, and excels in medium to long-range combat, as the burst fire can be fired from distances close enough to hit and far enough to not be seen, while tracking targets before they get to cover. However, the Hammerburst is not as effective in close quarters combat. The melee attack, in comparison to the chainsaw bayonet of the Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, deals significantly less damage. However, at safer, open ranges, even mid-range, the Hammerburst exceeds the Lancer in terms of accuracy. Not only does it have a larger magazine, but the accuracy is phenomenal and the burst fire can kill foes due to a lack of a recoil. Currently, the Hammerburst has largely been replaced by the new Hammerburst model, the Hammerburst II. Prior to this, the Hammerburst was used extensively by the Locust. Drones were commonly deployed with the Hammerburst into battle. Ironically, Gears frequently use it due to its greater accuracy and damage, an example being Damon Baird. |-|Torque Bow= The Torque Bow1 was a deadly weapon, wielded exclusively by the elite Locust warriors, the Theron Guards, and occasionally by the higher ranking Palace Guards. It is quite distinct among Locust-produced weaponry. Functionally, the Torque Bow is a muzzle-loading coilgun in the shape of an archaic crossbow that fires a bolt that contains Imulsion in the head. The Torque Bow fires an Imulsion-fueled, explosive-tipped, armor-piercing projectile that resembles a large arrow (or rather, a crossbow bolt). The projectile has a timed fuse which is designed to explode a half-second after penetrating a target, blasting it apart from the inside — almost invariably causing critical injury for the unfortunate target (if not instantaneous death). The weapon's name comes from its unique tandem launch system; in addition to the magnetic coils giving the projectile motive force, the Torque Bow also uses a small motor to apply rotational force to the projectile - ergo increasing kinetic energy transferred to the target. The limbs on the top and bottom of the barrel control the tension of the motor and are what actually launches the bolt through the coil mechanism. When the trigger on the Torque Bow is pulled, an electric motor inside begins revving up and providing power, while said motor also applies rotational force. Onlookers will see a brightening glow from inside the weapon as the magnetic coils warm up. Whilst the Torque Bow can fire at any time, in order to achieve the desired "lethal" penetration level and long effective range, the user must charge the weapon as appropriate; too little power, and the Torque Bow's bolt will fail to penetrate. It may even kill the shooter if the bolt lands close enough. In order to protect the coilgun system from explosive overloads, keep the weapon's size down, and keep heat build-up from being an issue, the Torque Bow has a fail-safe system whereby it will automatically fire a bolt at maximum power if it charges too long. |-|Kyrll Grenade= The Kryll Grenade1 was a weapon used by the Theron Elite and General RAAM. It functioned similar to an Ink Grenade, but instead of toxic ink, it attracted a swarm of Kryll to rip apart any humans unfortunate enough to be caught in it. It is unknown how the Grenade actually attracts the Kryll but it seems that, since the Evacuation of Ilima took place during daylight, the Grenade might obscure the area so that the Kryll can attack the victim. It could also be something in the ink that helps the Kryll detect its prey. 'X-Factors' '1. Training' '2. Experience' '3. Technology/Fire Power' '4. Tactics' '5. Additional Perks' Tau Fire Warriors= 1. While not much is known about Fire Warrior training, they are noted to be trained from birth and have been noted to be representatives of the best of the Tau Empire's forces. 2. Fire Warriors have faced off against the terrors of the milky way. From the battle hardened standard infantry, the Imperial Guard. To the terrifyingly dangerous machines, the Necrons. Fire Warriors have at least faced every other faction in Warhammer 40,000, once at least. With each faction and unit being different in tactics and tech, you can say the Fire Warriors are certainly experienced! 3. The Tau's technology is highly impressive, despite them being a very small faction. They have even surpassed the Imperium of Man in some regards. Most, if not all of the Tau's weapon are lasers, some of the Tau's rifles have even pierced Space Marine armor! Which have been noted withstanding Lasguns and light tank fire! 4. Fire Warrior Strike Teams mostly act as shock troopers, laying down fire against a depleting enemy. 5. Strike Teams some times put down support turrets to assist them in battle. |-|Ghost Recon= 1. Ghost Recon is likely trained for stealth and probably given Green Beret training. 2. Ghost Recon has taken on mostly Mercenaries and Terrorists, as well as other former special forces that departed from their government. 3. Despite Ghost Recon being a force that still used weapons from the 2010s and on, they manage to have stealth technology, which allows them to cloak, as well as advanced targeting systems. 4. Ghost Recon relies heavily on stealth tactics and a UAV to give them information, instead of going head on. 5. Ghost Recon is outfited with a UAV, thermal and metal vision, cloaking, sensory grenades and several tagging devices. |-|Death Troopers= 1. Death Troopers are taken from Stormtroopers that excelled in their training, they are put through more harsh training as well as surgical enhancements. 2. Death Troopers are experienced stormtroopers, mostly experienced against the Rebel Alliance troops, who specialize in guerrilla warfare. 3. The Death Troopers tech is quite advanced, using blaster rifles which can burn through skin with ease, these are also the same guys who come from a universe with gigantic space craft, some of which can destroy planets! So you'd expect them to be advanced. 4. Death Trooper tactics really just seem to be to get into cover and fire at the enemy. No stealth implements or anything like that. Just attack. 5. Death Troopers are outfitted with targeting systems in their helmets as well as surgical implements to improve their physicality. |-|BX-Series Commando Droids= 1. BX-Series Droids don't really have training, but are programmed or manufactured with these abilities instead. BX-Series Droids are far more capable then standard infantry and are expensive for their insane skill. 2. These droids have been noted to hold their own against the ARC Troopers, Republic Commandos and even Jedi, which are the best of the Republic. 3. Commando Droid tech is the exact same as Death Trooper tech, however by the Galactic Civil War, the Empire had surpassed the CIS in tech. Though, the Commandos still possess advanced technology, like blasters. 4. These droids were trained in infiltration tactics and likely other battle tactics against the Republic Clones and Jedi. 5. Commando Droids some times carry electrobinoculars, personal shields and repulsorcams. |-|Brute Stalkers= 1. Brute Stalkers were trained as spies and assassins, as well as ambushing the enemy. 2. The stalkers faced against the UNSC ODSTs, SPARTANS and Marines as well as the Sangheli when the Great Schism occurred. 3. The Stalkers have decent tech, using spikes in their guns and beams of plasma in rifles. 4. Brutes in combat, usually ambush the enemy, so it's likely that they use stealth tactics. 5. These Jiralhanae have cloaking technology as well as radar jammers and their enhanced physical strength. |-|Theron Guard= 1. The Theron Guard are trained in raiding, similar to Commandos. They are also trained in defense missions and are more capable than your standard Drone. 2. The Therons have battled against both the COG and Lambent across Sera, the Therons may possibly be made up of veteran drones and such! Which may add to the Experience. 3. The Therons use tech similar to our own technology, Kryll grenades are even able to attract Kryll to feast! 4. Therons, judging by training, are likely trained in raiding and defense tactics against their foes. 5. Since they are using Kryll grenades, the Therons will be able to attract Kryll. Category:Blog posts